


Cecilia's Earthmates

by BelleofHell



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 4
Genre: Earthmates, Friendship, Gen, Idk what to tag this as, hey look a fic by me that's over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: A story about Cecilia and the Earthmates she encounters throughout her life.





	Cecilia's Earthmates

“Raguna, are tanks gonna come? Is everybody gonna die?” Ceci choked out, warm tears starting to spill from the corners of her eyes. Her hands clutched at her dress and she didn’t break eye contact with the man who saved her once. Could he save her again?

“Don’t worry,” Raguna knelt down to Ceci’s level and used his thumb to wipe away the tears she couldn’t stop. “I promise I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

Ceci clenched her eyes shut and rushed forward, pulling Raguna into a hug as tight as her small arms would allow. “Okay,” she said in a small voice, not quite a whisper. “I believe you.” 

Raguna rubbed her back for a moment until she calmed down enough for him to talk. “Your father wants to help me, so I need you to do something really important, okay?” 

Ceci simply nodded her head from it’s place on his shoulder. 

“I need you to hide,” Raguna pulled back and made sure Ceci was looking at him. She didn’t think she’d seen him so serious before. Not when talking to her, at least. “You and Nicholas need to hide in his house under his bed. Don’t come out until me or your father come and get you. Okay?” 

Ceci stared at Raguna for a moment. If he wouldn’t let anything happen to her then why did she need to hide? 

“Ceci,” Raguna got her attention again. “Promise me.” 

“I promise,” Ceci stated, voice coming out stronger than she expected. “I pinky promise.” She held her right pinky out for him. 

Raguna smiled and took her pinky in his. “Pinky promise.” 

*** 

_Earthmate_

Cecilia had heard the term used to describe Raguna when she was younger, but she had very little understanding of what it meant. She only knew that apparently they were special and Raguna was one. 

She knew little, but when the mansion doors swung open and Kyle stepped in for the very first time her first thought was Earthmate. 

He had to be one. There was no other explanation for the energy that radiated off of him the same way it had for Raguna. 

_Earthmate_ and _Raguna_ had been such synonyms in her mind that even during her first conversation with Kyle she couldn’t help but let her old hero’s name slip. She felt silly for it, but Kyle took it in stride. Just like Raguna would have. 

That night she wrote to her father. She didn’t write him as much as she should, but that day gave her plenty to write about. 

_A man came to town today who reminded me of Raguna_ , the letter read. _Can you send me any books you have that mention Earthmates?_

The next day she tested her theory. As she poured Max his mid-morning tea, Cecilia remarked, “I felt the strangest energies coming off of that man, Kyle, yesterday. Do you think he could be an Earthmate?” 

Max tilted his head, one perfectly groomed eyebrow arched higher than the other. “An Earthmate? What’s that?” 

So Max didn’t know, Cecilia noted. Max had the grandest education money could buy and didn’t know what an Earthmate was. Maybe Rosalind would have been the better sibling to ask. 

Cecilia continued to ask around town, slipping the word Eathmate into conversation here and there. Only a handful of the townsfolk knew what an Earthmate was and none could give her information beyond what she already knew. 

Eventually a letter attached to a box arrived at the inn. In the box was a single book. _Sorry I couldn’t be more help_ , the letter read. _Remember I love you very much._

Cecilia stayed up all throughout the night reading the book. She shouldn’t have been surprised that Russell only had one book for her. His library wasn’t the most expansive. The one book he did have contained a fair amount of information, however. 

Earthmates had their own language. They could control runes and cast spells. Cecilia soaked up as much information as she could. 

The next morning Cecilia was almost sleeping as she did her work, but it was worth it. She left the mansion during her lunch break and trekked across town to Kyle’s farm. He was watering plants, just as she thought he’d be. 

“Cecilia!” Kyle said excitedly and straitened up. He had sweat dripping down his forehead. “I didn’t expect to see you here. What’s up?” 

Cecilia smiled shyly. “Nothing special. I just wanted to talk to you. I think I can give you some insight as to who you are.” 

The smile Kyle gave her made all of her shyness go away. 

*** 

The energy she felt from Kyle was nothing compared to what she felt when she first held baby Aria in her arms. 

Kyle’s energy had never been as strong as Cecilia remembered Raguna’s being. She had initially chalked it up to how long it had been since she’d seen Raguna, but now, with this red-headed infant in her arms, she could tell just how much quieter Kyle’s energy was in comparison. 

Holding Aria was like holding the sun. 

Being able to feel Earthmate energy must have been an Elven thing, Cecilia noted. As she passed Aria around no one seemed near as affected as she had been. 

Aria was going to be wonderful. Cecilia could already tell. She was going to be the greatest Earthmate the world had ever seen. 

*** 

It was a cool fall day but the air felt sticky and hot due to the amount of people in the town square. 

Barrett was going to be back any minute, and he was bringing a guest with him. 

Frey, princess of Selphia. 

The fact that this girl was a princess was what had most people excited. Ceci herself (because it was Ceci again. After herself and her friends started having kids, ‘Cecilia’ was far too difficult for them to say in their early years) dressed up for the occasion. 

Ceci knew Aria was excited for a far different reason, though. She was bouncing from foot to foot, unable to keep her infamous energy under control. 

Not only was this Frey girl a princess. She was also an Earthmate. A girl Earthmate. 

Ceci couldn’t blame Aria for being excited. She never had many role models to look up to when she was younger. Her father disappeared and she took it upon herself to find him. She was more grown up than any actual adult in Alvarna. 

The noisy square suddenly turned quiet. Ceci stopped staring at Aria, who now wore a look of awe, and laid her eyes at the woman on top of the stairs. 

She was beautiful. Long, silky, minty hair and matching eyes. She wore an adorable little tiara on her head and a big smile. Barrett was beside her, but nobody was looking at him. 

“Everyone,” Barrett tried to get their attention. “This is Frey.” 

“Hi, everyone!” Frey beamed, and the quiet square immediately turned noisy again. 

Everyone wanted a turn talking to Frey, and she took it better than Ceci could ever hope to if she was in such a position. She smiled and made conversation and everyone loved her. 

Ceci noticed Aria was sticking to the back of the crowd. She probably wanted to talk to Frey last. That made sense. They would have the most to talk about. 

Eventually the mass of people thinned and Ceci got a moment with the princess. 

“Hello, your majesty,” she greeted. 

“Oh, please don’t call me that. Just call me Frey,” Frey giggled. 

Ceci already felt more confident. Frey’s energy was so similar to Aria’s. “Hello, Frey,” she tried again. “My name is Cecilia.” 

Frey’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a circle. “Oh! Barrett told me all about you!” 

“Did he?” Ceci glanced over at Barrett, who was awkwardly trying to look like he wasn’t listening to the conversation. 

“Yes!” Frey continued. “He told me that you’re the one who taught him what an Earthmate is and got him interested in the subject.” 

Ceci felt her face heat up and tried to tamper it down. She was getting too old to be so affected by simple statements. “Yes, I suppose that’s true,” she said. 

“I never would have been able to accomplish anything if it wasn’t for Barrett’s big old brain.” Ceci saw Barrett roll his eyes at this. “How did you know so much about Earthmates?” 

“Well,” Ceci started, unsure of how to actually tell her story. “There was one in my hometown when I was young, so I grew up among the concept of Earthmates, but I didn’t research them until later.” 

“You knew an Earthmate from that long ago?” Frey looked shocked and thrilled. “We have to meet up for tea to talk about this more. Where do you live?” 

“I work at the De Sainte-Coquille mansion, actually. I know you’ll be staying there so we should have plenty of time to talk.” 

“Perfect! I can’t wait!” Frey’s eyes darted behind Ceci so she turned and saw Aria slowly approaching them. She looked a little more shy than her normal outgoing self. 

“I should get going. You and Aria here have even more to talk about than you and I do,” When Aria finally arrived at the top of the stairs, Ceci stepped closer to her and gently pushed her bangs out of her face. She then gave Frey a small curtsy and Barrett a short nod before heading home for some well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene with Ceci and Raguna is a mix of canon dialogue and my own stuff, but I like how it turned out!!
> 
> I tried to keep marriages vague bc this fic isn't about shipping. Hopefully that turned out okay? If you want Ceci to be Aria's mom she can or if you want her to be married to someone else she can.
> 
> Soooo I wrote this with the idea in my head that Earthmates are very rare in Norad. Which, is true. There's not many of them left. However, they're more well-known than what I showed in this fic. I have a couple friends playing rf2 right now and they've been sending me pics and a few have shown characters mentioning Earthmates. So... Oops? It's been a while since I've played haha. I just liked the thought of Cecilia having an interest in Earthmates bc of her experience with one as a child and let it go from there.
> 
> This fic isn't actually that old. A few months, maybe.
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
